


Una studentessa difficile

by Arwen88



Series: Manu & Wendy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Manu cercava sempre di rimanere il più professionale possibile, anche con l’occasionale studentessa che gli sbatteva le ciglia. Wendy però era su tutto un altro livello e più le stava seduto accanto meno era sicuro che non l’avrebbe fatto cadere in tentazione. Lei aveva iniziato a prendersi confidenze un poco alla volta durante le lezioni, sfiorandogli un ginocchio col proprio, sfiorandogli un braccio per farlo rallentare, finché un giorno mise una mano sulla sua coscia in modo del tutto casuale e la lasciò lì fino alla fine della lezione.  
Manu si era detto che avrebbe potuto resistere e aveva stretto i denti, cercando di non sbirciare nella scollatura così bassa che la maglietta copriva a malapena il reggiseno, ma finiva per non pensare ad altro una volta tornato a casa. Finché un giorno fu Wendy ad aprirgli la porta e lo informò con un sorriso che erano soli in casa. Manu venne percorso da un brivido a rendersi conto che non portava reggiseno sotto la maglietta e che forse l’avrebbe provocato anche più del solito. Wendy non perse tempo a mettere la mano sulla sua coscia non appena gli si fu seduto accanto e nei primi dieci minuti iniziò a risalire verso il suo bacino, decisa ad ottenere una reazione.  
"Sarebbe meglio se ti concentrassi." Strinse le labbra Manu, cercando di suonare rilassato, e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando lei tolse la mano per dedicarsi a scrivere le risposte alle sue domande, anche se quando gli restituì il foglio con aria innocente e Manu lo prese per correggerlo si rese conto che era solo una lunga descrizione oscenamente dettagliata di quel che la ragazza desiderava fargli. Si rese conto troppo tardi di essere visibilmente eccitato e col fiato corto.  
“Se continuassimo in camera mia?” Propose Wendy con un ghigno.


End file.
